


A Good Way To End The Night

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: After a nightmare has shaken you to your bones, Tony is there to make you feel better.





	A Good Way To End The Night

_“I’m not playing! Where is Tony??” you screamed at the men you had on his knees in front of you. With the barrel of your gun pressed to his temple, he pointed a shaky finger to the stairs that led to the rest of the massive building. “Which floor?”_

_“5th,” the man whispered. When you got all the information you need, you reared your gun back, only to slam the butt against his head, effectively knocking him out. You may be an Avenger, but you weren’t a killer. Letting go of the man’s body, you rushed to the stairs, throwing open the door to rush to the man you loved._

_Stairs are what you expected to see, but when you opened the door, you were in a dark room with only one light dangling from the ceiling, flickering as it tried to hold onto whatever life it had left. Stepping into the room, you went to raise your gun but found it wasn’t in your hand. Looking back at the door to see if it dropped, you frowned when you didn’t see a door there anymore._

_What was going on? Where were you?_

_“Tony?” you called out for him, not hearing anything. The eerie silence scared you because you didn’t know what might come popping out from the shadows._

_“Tony?” you called out once more, taking a few steps towards the hanging light. Suddenly, it busted, sending shards of glass onto the ground, and leaving you in the pitch black. Fear spiked in your mind, and your heart raced at the possibilities when a flash of light came from behind you. Turning around slowly, you saw Tony sitting on a chair, duct tape over his mouth. He lifted his head and widened his eyes before starting to scream. They were muffled, but it looked as if he was tied to the chair since he couldn’t move._

_“Tony!” you yelled, your feet automatically running towards him. About 5 yards from him, you saw a man in a bunny’s mask approach Tony from the back. He lifted his right arm and aimed a gun at Tony’s head which caused you to slow down. Tony was still screaming at you through the tape, and you watched as the most unbearable moment happened right before your eyes._

_“Tony!!” you screamed, time seemed to slow down. Everything happened very quickly, and one moment you were staring into the eyes of Tony Stark, and the next, the man was shooting at his head._

_“No!!!” you screamed, taking off at full speed to the love of your life. No, he can’t be dead. Please don’t be dead._

* * *

Tony woke up in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep well enough. The back of his throat demanded the sweet relief only water could provide and left his bedroom on route to the kitchen.

Everyone was asleep in the Avengers compound, so he was surprised to hear voices come from your room. He crept to your closed door and pressed his ear against it, trying to make out what the voices were saying. Who could you have in your room at 4 AM? It’s not like it’s any of his business seeing how you two weren’t together, but he thought you were on the road to becoming more.

Every day, you two flirted with each other, he got the idea that maybe you wanted more with him. After Pepper broke it off with him, he was pretty upset about it all until you came along. He thought he wouldn’t love another woman like he did with Pepper, but the more you wormed your way into his life, the more he grew to have feelings for you.

He’s taken you on a few dates, spontaneous ones, and he was this close to asking you to be his girlfriend. If you had another guy in here, he would be so sad because he knew you had feelings for him. He didn’t know which ones, but he knew they were there.

To get even closer, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door a few inches. What he didn’t hear was another man or woman, in fact, it was you.

“No!” you yelled, tossing and turning in your bed. “Don’t kill him! Tony!!”

Hearing his name from your mouth and the tone of your words, he knew you were having a nightmare. He threw your door open and rushed inside, watching you thrash on the bed with a thin layer of sweat on your body.

“Y/N wake up!” Tony got on your bed and lightly started shaking you. “You’re dreaming. You’re safe,” he urged on, trying to get you to open your eyes. With a scream, you opened your eyes and stared into Tony’s worried ones.

“Tony?” you panted, looking around the room. Gone were the guns, bad men, and the flickering lights. The quiet night, your alarm clock and the alive Tony Stark was what replaced it.

“I’m right here. You’re safe. You were just dreaming,” he said softly, moving some hair away from your eyes.

“It wasn’t real?” you asked, tears springing to your eyes.

“None of it was. You’re okay.”

“It’s not me I was worried about. It was you,” you cried, curling up on the bed into a tight ball.

“What about me?” he asked, getting next to you so he could hold you. He’s had his fair share of nightmares, but the thought of you having such a bad one killed him. He wanted to make it all go away.

“They were going to kill you–they did. Right in front of my face,” you cried, moving closer to him.

“I’m okay. No one is going to kill me,” Tony rubbed your back, trying to get you to calm down.

“It was all so real,” you sniffled, pulling away to stare into his eyes. The space between your face and his were only a handful of inches, but you didn’t mind. Seeing him alive in front of you made your shaky nerves calm down.

“You’re okay,” you repeated what he said to drill it into your brain.

“I’d never get caught to get killed,” Tony chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re okay,” you nodded, seeing Tony be his usual self. Usually, when you dream about Tony, you’d picture him to be very romantic, but the fact that he was his usual sarcastic self, you knew you weren’t dreaming anymore.

“I was going to get some water, but I heard voices come from your room. I had to see if you were okay.”

“Will you stay with me? For the rest of the night? I don’t want to be alone,” you asked in a whisper, staring into the brown eyes you grew to love.

“Of course. You’re still shaking. I’m okay. I’m right in front of you, alive,” Tony said, running his hand down your exposed arm.

“I know that, but my mind doesn’t,” you let out a shaky breath. Tony watched how shaken up you were and leaned closer to you before pressing his lips against your nose. Almost immediately, you looked up, wondering why he did that.

“What was that for?” you whispered.

“I know you love nose kisses and I want to see that smile of yours,” he spoke before doing it again.

“It’s not going to work,” you stubbornly said. Tony smirked and kissed your nose once more, rubbing his own against yours when he pulled away. Shaking your head, you tried to prove to him that what he was doing didn’t have an effect on you.

“You’ll break,” he stated confidently, kissing your nose a few more times. The fact that he was doing this to make you smile is what put a smile on your face. It’s small, but it’s a start.

“It’s not working,” you said even though your actions said differently.

“I see that smile,” he chuckled before doing it two more times.

“Okay, I get it,” you laughed, feeling much better.

“See? I always win,” Tony smirked.

“You’re such a dork,” you said in a quiet tone. Tony leaned in and kissed your nose once more before pulling away only slightly before moving his mouth down to yours. He didn’t touch your lips, but you knew he wanted to.

“Do it,” you whispered, and that gave him the confidence he needed to kiss you. It was a soft kiss, not very passionate, but full of love. It only lasted a few seconds before you pulled away and placed your head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist. Knowing he was alive and well, you were able to fall back asleep with a peaceful mind.


End file.
